


Kisses in the Dark

by Doxx



Series: Darkside Dalliances [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consent, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: Logan discovers that Remus has been interested in him for a while.Janus, (Remus's apparent boyfriend) gives his blessing that Logan can kiss Remus, should he want to.... Logan wants to, but fears interfering with the relationship that Janus and Remus have.Discussions, negotiations and some solutions to communication barriers get figured out as a result.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Darkside Dalliances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Kisses in the Dark

While it was comfortable on the couch, entangled with Janus and Remus and Logan in relaxed silence, it was not long till Remus started to fidget and wriggle. With practised ease, Janus shifted to allow him to adjust his position, and when that failed to settle him, stroke a gloved hand through unruly hair, trying not to catch on the knots.

That had granted them an extra minute of peace, before Remus started to insisted that they get up, apparently more than keen take Janus aside and talk things out. Janus however, his voice still drowsy, suggested that they might all be better served with time to think and reflect. He had said that if Logan wanted to, they could reconvene the next day to talk, and if all parties were in agreement, engage in a further scene.

“Think about what you want, and what you are, uh, happy with, and what you are not. This is important, neither of us want to make you comfo... _ahem_ uncomfortable. You being open with us is key. We, “ he gestured to Remus, “will do the same.” he told Logan, pausing and correcting occasionally to keep his lies in check. 

It gave his voice a stilted, awkward cadence, but Logan appreciated the effort.

He was about to take his leave, when Remus grasped forward suddenly, hand closing over his wrist.

“Logan!”

He paused, and did not pull away.

“I wanna kiss you.”

“Pardon?!” 

“Please, I wanna kiss you! Wanted to for a while now, and you're here and I'm here and you seem like you might be willing to play a round of tonsil tennis...” he started to clamber across Janus to close in the space between himself and Logan, drawing the captured wrist in.

Logan.... froze. Like a freeze-framed computer screen, he seemed unable to process the new information. No-one had ever asked such a thing of him. 

He stared at Remus, not pulling away but holding his ground, and then, in desperate attempt to figure out the situation, flicked his eyes to Janus.

Janus shrugged, and smiled. “....If you want to... by all means go ahead.” 

The pauses, made Logan unsure. He suspected it occurred due to Janus minding his words, but some part of him felt it could indicate emotional turmoil, or uncertainness, or pressure... He had learnt to be aware of such things, to better understand the emotions of others.

He faltered, and tugged his hand away from Remus's grip.

Remus let him go, tipping his head to one side. “You... you don't want to?”

Logan shook his head. “It's not that... But... you and Janus... I do not want to impose...or upset anyone.”

Logan looked to Janus, who appeared at ease with the situation. He seemed the perfect set piece of comfort, lounging back, and smiling softly as his apparent boyfriend discussed kissing another. It would have been a convincing lie....

Remus sighed, and scratched at his moustache. “Ah. It can be tricky, to know if Janus being honest or not. Part of who he is, part of what he does.” He clarified. His tone was gentle, understanding, but also sympathetic to Logan's difficulties. 

“So we use words to indicate when stuff gets uncomfortable. Red for stop everything, yellow for we need to talk, and green for go. Janus does not lie when it comes to safewords. So if you are ever unsure of what he's saying, you can ask him his colour.”

“Ask him again, if it'll set your mind at ease.”

Logan blinked. Then, in a calm tone he was proud of managed to say;  
“Janus, are you OK with Remus kissing me?”

Janus smiled. “Green.” he answered, nodding for emphasis.

Remus clambered inelegantly over Janus's body, and stood up in front of Logan. He dragged his eyes up, slowly, his gaze hungry. He flicked out his tongue to lick his lips, and Logan felt his own heart-rate increase.

“Your turn. Hey Logie, can I please stick my tongue down your throat a bit?”

From behind him, Janus snorted with laughter, “Remus, you _truly_ have a poet's soul!”

Remus shrugged, “Hey, I leave the sappy shite to Roman! But dirty talk is my forte!”  
“I've been pretty patient, for me at least, having you here and close and apparently so much more interesting than I ever dared dream is too much a temptation. I want to touch you, taste you. Wanna feel your lips part for me and trace every inch of your mouth....”

Logan looked at Remus. His inexperience would have made him nervous, if not for the opportunity to _learn_ , and Remus seemed more than willing to provide practical demonstration.

He did not think of himself as a source of attraction, or want or desire, but there could be no doubt that Remus was sincere. 

Logan had not really considered any of his companions in terms of romantic entanglement, but if the sudden heat to his cheeks, and the surge of his pulse was any indication, Logan concluded that he was not at all opposed to the notion of embarking on a new line of exploration of the potential for romantic relations with Remus. 

He decidedly was not a fan of the nickname, however.

“I prefer Logan...” he said, slowly, getting used to the idea that he was going to let Remus kiss him, “And yes. Yes please.”

Then Remus was on him, hands cupping his cheeks, and lips pressed urgently against his. A flick of a tongue, and as Logan opened his mouth, found Remus push forwards, tongue lapping, lathing at the inside of his mouth, twisting past teeth, slick across the inside of his cheek. 

Logan brought a hand up to Remus's shoulder, holding on against the sensory assault. 

He'd read about kisses, first kisses, and they were written as sweet and delicate. Heartfelt feelings expressed through a kiss. A soft prelude, to what might become later sensual. 

Remus did not kiss like they did in books. 

It was messy, and it was wild, and it was fast-paced.

His tongue swiped over every available surface, writhing within Logan's mouth. He grunted and huffed at the air, not gentle sounds but animalistic and raw. He also held Logan close, close enough he could feel the heat roll off him, and the Duke's dick, hard within his trousers, press at his hip.

When Remus pulled back, for breath, or to let Logan catch his, shared saliva stretched between them in a way the novels and movies did not dare depict. 

Logan staggered, with the influx of new sensory information. Warm hands against his shoulder, and cupped at his neck, supported him to stand.

Remus grinned crookedly. He saw Logan, dazed, and tilted his head to the side. 

“Hmmmmm..... Logan, tell me your colour.”

Suddenly, Logan realised he was in control, complete control. Rather than things being awkward due to his limited experiences, Remus had taken the lead, but even in this, Logan still had a say. 

“Green.” he said, as he leant forwards, pulling at Remus's shoulders for another kiss. 

He was vaguely aware, behind him, of Janus nodding. 

Logan felt safe, as Remus sucked against his tongue and stole his air. A hand dipped down from neck to the small of his back, pulling him closer and tantalisingly rubbing circles just above his rear. Logan became acutely aware of the number of nerves relating to the tongue and mouth, through through sensitisation. Such nerves and neruons enabled speech and articulation, but here, Remus was showing him just how much sensory data they could convey. He swayed slightly, as Remus sucked Logans lip between his own, and let teeth scrape against the tender flesh. 

Logan felt then, in that moment, that books and literature had delivered him a gross disservice on the details of what a first kiss could be.

Eventually, Remus seemed to calm, the flurry of sensation ebbing as he slowed down. 

Logan, inquisitive, took the opportunity to start to explore with his own tongue.

Remus hummed in approval, as Logan found teeth that were jagged, and lips that were heated and damp. He awkwardly found that his own lips had brushed over Remus's moustache, and reflexively he made a face against the feeling of a hair in his mouth. Remus chuckled.

Logan then ran a hand under Remus' jaw, and felt the slight movement of air drawn in and exhaled, in time with Remus's breathing.

He stilled then, unsure. He had too many thoughts, too much he wanted to note down and catalogue. He had hypothesis of the purpose of a kiss (always rather vague, and loaded with sentiment and feelings that Logan found confounding), but wanted to contemplate _his_ experience for further study. 

He drew back, to find Remus smiling. 

Remus's eyes were dark, “Bite my balls but you taste good....” he crooned. 

Janus huffed a laugh, “Do not mind him. He is habitually incorrigible.”

Remus offered a bow, pleased at the label, “You'd not have me any other way... Hmm, is corrigible even a word?”

“It used to be, but fell out of common parlance while 'incorrigible' persisted... “ Logan paused, checking himself. After a kiss, this did not seem the usual emotionally laden chatter that would be exspected. He waited for someone to tell him to be quiet.

Janus just smiled, amused. Meanwhile Remus's eyes were wide with wonder.

“A good kisser, and listens to my random nonsense? Better yet, who knows shit?” he bounced on his feet, excited, “Oh I wonder if you've got a nice thick cock as the cherry on the icing on the cake....”

Logan flustered, and Janus gave Remus a deliberate shove out the way, raising a critical eyebrow. “You are remembering that we want him to _never_ come back...”

Remus sprawled on the couch, shrugging, “I have no regrets!” he announced happily. 

Janus came up to stand in front of Logan, his expression scrutinising. 

It had not seemed to be a surprising piece of information to Janus that Remus had thought of kissing Logan, and while Logan tried to avoid being the subject of gossip, he found he did not mind that Janus and Remus had discussed him. 

He conjectured that such conversation might have had impact of their decision to let him stay. 

Janus's motives were hard to fathom. He at once seemed defensive, almost protective of Remus, yet also very willing to encourage him to have fun.

He watched Logan, snake eye slitted to a thin dark line. Logan felt like he was suddenly faced with an exam, and had not had the time to revise. 

He stood his ground.

“I want to come back.” he stated. 

Something in Janus's stance relaxed, as if Logan had passed the unspoken test. He could not tell if it was he willingness to return, or that he had not been put off by Remus's 'quirks' that had gained him approval, but he would take it. 

He smiled, only to find Janus still staring, unblinking. 

Something yet to be resolved then...? In a snap of cognisance, Logan was struck by the notion that if Janus cannot tell the truth, then he might struggle to ask permission for something that he wants. Especially if he is trying not to lie and confuse matters.

He had not protested Logan kissing Remus, and had now taken up the spot where Remus had stood. 

“Janus, may I... may I kiss you?”

Janus did not speak, but leant in. 

In stark contrast to Remus's kiss, Janus's brush of his lips against Logan was soft, almost shy. The slow pace allowed Logan to very quickly become aware that Janus turned the human side of his face towards him more often, and he twisted out the way when Logan lifted a hand to his scaly cheek. 

As their lips parted, Logan found Janus's jaw clamped shut, and that he swayed to the side should Logan's tongue get too close to his incisor fang. Janus's tongue too, was held back behind teeth. 

It would be sharp then, Logan gathered, and smiled that Janus was ensuring his safety. That, or he was embarrassed about his reptilian features. Perhaps both.

Logan was grateful that Janus moved at different pace to Remus, it allowed him time to assemble his thoughts, and learn better what Janus was comfortable with, and what Logan ought to avoid. 

The scales seemed senstive subject, in both receiving tactile stimulus and acknowledging them, so Logan avoided Janus's left side, and, with only the slightest shift when he lifted his hands to both shoulders, Janus's right shoulder over the ball of the joint. He seemed to recall, that when Janus and Remus had been kissed (and biting) Remus too, had skipped over that area of skin.

Remus had, however, pulled at janu's hair and while Logan was not confident in imitating such an act, he assumed that this was something Janus was comfortable with. He brought his hand up from Janus's right shoulder, and stroked at the nape of his neck. 

Janus sighed contentedly, head lolling into the touch.

Logan pressed a kiss at the corner of Janus's mouth, on the human side. He slowed and stopped, feeling that it would be best to finish while Janus was comfortable, rather than try to push boundaries so soon.

“You,” Janus said as his eyes came back into focus, “ are a remarkably quick study.”

the compliment filled Logan with a sense of pride, and he smiled. 

Remus then jumped up from the couch, and crowded round the back of Logan, sandwiching him between himself and Janus. He reached out, to trace where Logan had kissed, and whispered (loud enough the whole room would have been able to hear), “But just imagine, biting down on him till he begs for release, or railing him against a wall with my tongue licking round your butthole, or-----”

Janus managed to halt to torrent of ideas from Remus with a firm finger to the others' lips.

He looked to Logan, “He is excited, so forgive his... enthusiasm.” Janus smiled and corrected himself, “Our enthusiasm.”

“That means you've earned Janus's snakey seal of approval!” Remus chipped in, pulling away from Janus's finger. 

Janus shrugged, and let his arm drop. Logan felt it be held by Remus at his side.

“Yet, the choice is yours Logan. You can come visit us again tomorrow, or not. I would not...” Janus caught his own lie, “I would like to see you again, and Remus clearly would as well, but we will work with you, and within your comfort levels....”

“Or... if you want to get uncomfortable and messy, that's neat too!” Remus added. Logan did not need to crane his neck and see to know that Remus was grinning. 

At that point, to allow Logan the time promised to contemplate, Janus pulled Remus backwards a step.

Logan nodded, “Till tomorrow then.”

he walked away, head full of thoughts and possibilities and a flutter of feelings that he would have to analyse fully later. 

*-*-*-*-*

The next day Logan was jittery, and while he attributed it to an extra cup of coffee, in truth he had not had any. Logan had hardly slept, and so, in an endeavour to be more productive, he delved into the internet and researched. 

He had scoured the internet, and studied, and while learning usually felt satisfying, he had never before felt so... energised.

Impatiently, he waited for evening, when he usually visited the Darkside.  
As he left, Roman rolled his eyes “Again you go and retrieve whatever they have to say... Why bother, its all just filth and nonsense and lies...?”

Logan paused, and remembered Remus tongue roving in his mouth, and Janus's tentative trust in letting himself be kissed.

“They offer more than that.” he said, smiling, as he made his way into the dark.


End file.
